Heimlich
Heimlich is a character in A Bug's Life. ''A Bug's Life'' Heimlich is a fat green caterpillar with a German accent who works as a clown in P.T. Flea's circus troupe. He is very gluttonous and always seems to be eating. Even during a performance, he offered to help finish one of the audience's candy corn. The fly refused, but then it turned out that he got the candy corn anyway. He then later calls the flies when Francis is arguing with them. At the beginning of the film, he says that he dreams of being a beautiful butterfly. He also at one point turns gray when he sees the mural of him being killed in the battle against the grasshoppers. At the end of the film, he pops from his cocoon, squeezes out (having only turned blue), and sprouts a pair of tiny wings, finally a butterfly, but still remains flightless (due to his obesity and he apparently didn't stay in the cocoon long enough), and it takes the efforts of Francis, Manny, Flik, and a few other ants to get him up in the air. Whilst a caterpillar, Heimlich was carried by the rhinoceros beetle, Dim, for transport. Personality Heimlich is shown to have a gluttonous appetite and is seen eating almost all the time, especially while helping the ants construct a bird to scare Hopper and his gang. Although brave, he still shows fear when a real bird nearly eats him. Also, when Hopper shouts at the approaching circus wagon, he frightens Heimlich who says he thinks he's going to wet himself. Trivia *Heimlich appears in Toy Story 2. **He appears close-up in an outtake of the film, alongside Flik, where they express their excitement about the making of a sequel to their film, but tells Flik that the film is a sequel that is not for A Bug's Life. **Heimlich is also present during the film, he is seen crawling on the branches just before Buzz Lightyear chops down the branches. **While Buzz is looking for Woody at Al's Toy Barn, he passes toys of Heimlich and other characters from A Bug's Life. *Heimlich also appears in a McDonald's commercial for A Bug's Life, where he eats the film and Flik chews him out for ruining it. *Heimlich is the second Pixar character voiced by the late Joe Ranft, after Lenny. *Heimlich isn't a meetable character in theme parks, but he is a robotic character in the Pixar Play Parade in Disney California Adventure located in Los Angeles and Anaheim, California, and is part of the ride "Heimlich's Chew-Chew Train" in A Bug's Land. His theme park robots were voiced by John Ratzenberger. *Heimlich appears in World of Color. *The Behind the Scenes footage of Monsters Inc show various beta deigns for Boo: including one featuring Boo wearing a shirt with an image of Heimlich on it. Gallery pt:Heimlich pt-br:Chucrute bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-4426.jpg|HMMMM! Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2982.jpg Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2507.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3527.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3528.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5122.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5125.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5183.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-5198.jpg 8..jpg 9.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6082.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6083.jpg e55dd6a8-ed05-4647-9b44-2b4d6174268e.png 9ef943823eaf33898172ef9800fdaa7e.png bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-4408.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-4473.jpg 74a3315433c88eafdb68d1613322c6c6.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-4707.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-9812.jpg heimlich3.gif 85402f466fb0a7012b899a4b3a92ecff.jpg 277224_480425315335534_1474850373_o.jpg imagesH.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2568.jpg Category:A Bug's Life Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters